48 Hours Until Detonation Day
by alex-the-demigod
Summary: America visits his girlfriend, Garcia, for a couple of days. But in the beginning of his visit, he and Garcia get called to a emergency meeting with the G8(plus some others) about some letters they received, threatening a bombing. Now it's up to them to save everyone in 48 hours before they all get blown away.(Literally)(Rated T for cussing and mentions of blood and gore)
1. The War Games

**Hey guys! So this is a new story with an O.C in it! The O.C's name is Garcia Diego (Diego Garcia) and she's a military island! America's her boyfriend. Don't like don't read. And I'm not a total expert on the island. But I do know they don't do war games. That was my idea. And I have no idea how many people are actually on the island so I just assumed a small about of three hundred and fifty. (Since it is a small island).** **Sorry for any grammar mistakes**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED AND PLOTS MENTIONED FROM THE SERIES BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF HETALIA AXIS POWERS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT FOR THE STORY BELOW.**

"So, you want me to test run this plane?" I asked, looking at the newly made airplane in front of me. It was call an F-14 fighter jet, and it's ready to be massed produced, on my word. I was supposed to test fly new planes and either give it my stamp of approval or give the mechanics a note of what was wrong with it. "Yes ma'am. You are our best pilot." Captain Marshall answered me.

"Well, I hope you trust me enough not to crash it. It could be unstable who knows." I shrugged. "Well, I think we'd all be more concerned for you than the plane Ma'am." Captain Marshall laughed. I smiled," Maybe." I climbed into the cockpit, with my helmet under my arm. I sat down in the pilot's seat, put the helmet on and tested my radio. "This is Fleet Admiral Garcia testing the radio transmission. How's it looking out there, over." I said into my radio, attached to the helmet.

"This is Radio Tower Phoenix, the sky's as clear as day. You're clear for takeoff." Sargent Barnes radioed back. "Thank you, I'll take off immediately. And Barnes, you're the only radio tower here, you don't have to have a name." I laughed. "We'll ma'am, I just like the name Phoenix. It sounds bad ass." Barnes said back. "Alright, I'm taking off now, over." I said back, "Watch the sky's for me Barnes." "Do I ever not?" Barnes questioned.

I turned on the controls and lifted off the runway. I relaxed and looked at the sky through my helmet. Barnes was right, he sky was really clear-not a cloud in sight. I looked down at my island below me. The water surrounded its sandy shore and buildings, stretching out across the island.

I sighed as I observed the way the plane worked. It's running smoothly, I thought, now let's do some rounds. I steered the plane upside down and around in a circle. "YEAH!" I yelled. I flew up and did another circle. Then I went down and pulled up just before I hit the water. I did some more circles and flew above the island. I was just about to do some more tricks to see if the plane could withstand crazy dogfights, when I was radioed.

"This is Radio Tower Phoenix, come in Garcia." "This is Garcia, what do you need, over." I responded. "A special someone is here and he wants to see you." Barnes said. "Hand him the radio please, over." I ordered.

"This is America, requesting my military girlfriend to land the plane so I can hug her. Over" he said. I laughed and responded," America? Alright fine, this is Garcia confirming your request. Landing now. Over. Oh and America, I see you in the runway. Please move and stop waving your arms. If you don't you'll get hit with the plane" I landed the plane on the runway and turned off the controls and climbed out of the cockpit. I took off my helmet and stood in front of America, smiling. "Ma'am, I would like to put in a request for a hug, ma'am!" He saluted, talking in a boot camp recruit type of voice.

I laughed, "Then hug me America!" He laughed and embraced me. "How's my military girl doing?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just busy with work and I'm getting along with the personal. You?" I answered. "Well, things have been frantic. But I'm okay. How about we go get some dinner and talk?" America said, holding my shoulders. I nodded," That'd be great!" I exclaimed, handing my helmet to Captain Marshall and taking America's hand. We walked to the Cafeteria and greeted military personal as we walked pass them.

"You know, I never understood how fast you learn all of these people's names," America stated, as I waved at someone, shouting their name.

"It takes a really good long term memory and you have to spend time with everyone," I answered, as I led him to the cafeteria.

We went in and got in line to get food. "Garcia! How're you today?" Sam, the cook asked me. "Fine Sam. This is Alfred. Alfred, this is the main cook, he's from the Philippines."

America shook his hand, "Hi. I'm sure you cook good food right?" Sam laughed, "Everyone loves Filipino food here sir! Actually, some of these guys either have a mom from there or a wife."

I smiled, "So, what's for today?" Sam gave us trays, "Your choice of pasta or miso soup. We have a Japanese guy here now, and he cooks on Tuesdays now Garcy."

I laughed, "Oh I want to meet him. I love Japanese food! Give me some miso soup! Same for Alfred cause he needs some culture."

"HEY! I'll have you know my country isn't called a melting pot for nothing." America countered.

I laughed and smacked his arm playfully," Oh stop it. I was joking. But you're still getting miso soup. Cause I already gave the order."

We got our food and sat down with a bunch of See Bees near the center of the room.

"Who's this Garcia?" One of the guys asked, curiously.

"Oh, this is Alfred, Alfred these are our See Bees." I answered, introducing America to the others.

"What are See Bees?" America asked, glancing at all of them.

"Oh, we build things like barracks and stuff like that." One of them answered.

"I see. So you're the builders?" America asked. "Sort of like that," Another said.

"What're your names?" America asked, taking a spoon full of soup.

"I'm James" The one who spoke first answered, "And that's Mark, Dave, Danny and Carter." James pointed to them as he said their names.

I smiled happily as I ate my soup, watching them get to know each other. Its great America's getting to know the people who defend his country, I thought.

"Excuse me everyone, can I have your attention. We're having games after dinner tonight, so everyone come up, pick a color paper and find your group. Then you can use this time until the games start to plan what you're going to do. "Captain Marshall spoke into a microphone." If you get yellow, report to me, I'll be your team leader. If you get blue, report to Fleet Admiral Garcia, she will be your team leader." Everyone went up and picked a card, yellow or blue. After everyone chose, I gathered my team and lead them to where I lived.

My house has two stories, one story consists of the kitchen, living room, the dining room and meeting room. The second one has my bedroom, my bathroom and the library.

We went to the library, where there was a huge table we could use for strategy. I stuck a laminated map of the island on the table and got some small plastic figurines of soldiers, ships and planes out.

"Okay, gather around everyone," I said, standing at the middle of the table. America and the others got around the table.

I started giving commands to people," Okay, Max and Abby, you two choose a group of thirty. Matt and Bruce, you choose a group of thirty as well. I expect Marshall's going to try and intercept our base through either the beach or from the sky. It'll be too hard to come in through the middle of the island. So Max and Abby, you'll be defending the beach borders of the house. Matt and Bruce, you guys will be on the roof and on the ground watching the skies.

"Mandy and Ben, choose a group of forty. You guys will be invading from the beaches. Ethan and Eva, choose a group of thirty five. You all will be defending the house and the perimeter. Okay, that leaves fifteen with Macy. Macy you and those fifteen others will be on the closet building to here, the watch tower for the landing strip. You all need to set up things there and you'll be our signal for when they're coming and where. As for America and I, we'll go wherever help is needed. Call us if you need help."

America spoke, "What are we even playing?" He asked. I smiled, "Isn't it obvious? We're playing capture the flag: Military style."

**Okay that's the first chapter. And forgive me on my rustiness on military stuff, I haven't been to the base in a while. Anyways, the base for Garcy is her house, on the other side of the island near the landing strip. Marshall's is on opposite side of the island in the Officers barracks.-Alex**


	2. The Letter

**Good goodness I haven't updated this one in a while! Sorry for the wait! Anyways, let's move on with the story. Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED AND PLOTS MENTIONED FROM THE SERIES BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF HETALIA AXIS POWERS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT FOR THE STORY BELOW AND MY CHARACTET GARCIA**

Oh and by the way, I changed the direction of the story just a bit to make it a bit better~

* * *

An hour before dinner(and the war games), America and I were in the living room watching T.V.

"Come on Garcy, can we please watch NCIS?" America whined. I look at him and smiled, "No. I'm watching my news. We can watch it later." I gave him my best puppy dog eyes. America sighed and put his arm around me, "Fine. You know I can't say no to you."

I cuddled his side, "Thank you America."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I groaned and got up from the couch, "What now?"

I opened the door and saw Captain Marshall at the door, with a note in his hand.

"Ma'am, you have a letter." He spoke, saluting me. I looked at him weird, "And no one thought to send it through the normal way? Like put it in the mailbox?"

He cleared his throat, "Well….we would've except for one thing…."

I put a hand on my hip, "And that would be….?"

He handed me the letter, "If it weren't for the fact that the letter had no return address or the name of the sender."

I took the letter, "Did you do the test for this kind of situation?" I asked, opening the letter.

"Each and every test. Three times actually. No poison or anything, it's completely safe. And that's what confuses me." Captain Marshall answered, crossing his arms.

I read the letter slowly and froze. "No…no way. This can't be legit." I exclaimed, my eyes widening in fear.

America came up to me and took the letter from my hands, "Oh it can't be that bad-" He started to read it, and once he finished his hands started to shake, "No way…could it be….do you think it's going to happen again?"

I took his hand, "America…I don't know. I really don't."

Captain Marshall looked at both at us, "What is it?" he asked in concern.

I took the letter from America's hand and read it out loud to the Captain.

_Garcia and America,_

_I'm going to say that around the time you're reading this, it's an hour before dinner and Garcia's annual "war games" at her island. Well, I'm writing to tell you that you might have to put all of that on hold. _

_You see, I have a request. I want America, and all the other nations, to surrender their nations to me. I want all your weapons and I want Garcia's military power and her soldiers. _

_Now you might be thinking, "oh this guy's so stupid why would we do any of that?" Well, I'm not so stupid. _

_You see, I have bombs. Nuclear bombs I've stolen from America. (One of the staff let me inside the facility you keep the bombs at, thinking I was you) and I have one placed in every single country in the world. I'm not going to tell you where, though. Not that you can disarm it or find it._

_You have 48 hours to give me what I've requested….or else everything you know and love will cease to exist._

_BMD_

_(PS: America, for you and the superpowers, I've placed three in your most important spots. The only reason I'm telling you this, is because you can't find the bombs. Because I've hidden them well. And oh- yours in particular are placed in the spots those terrorists didn't succeed in hitting. Just a reminder.)_

Captain Marshall looked at America, who was clenching his fist, "I should've secured those bombs better…."

I looked at him, "America. It's not your fault. We can fix this. We have two days-"

America snapped at me, "Don't you understand? This person has nuclear bombs! The type that can blow up cities! Garcy this can't be fixed!" he punched a hole in the wall next to him.

I seized his arm to stop him from making any more damage, "And you think I don't know that? America, there's always hope to fix things. You, most of all should know. Look, we can't do anything about this if you keep making holes in my wall and yell at me."

He let out a deep breath and calmed down. He took my hand again, "You're right. We can do this…..48 hours is enough time. Right?" He looked at me.

I sighed, "It should be enough to gather all information and launch an operation, yes."

Captain Marshall saluted me, "Should I tell them to cancel the games then?"

I nodded, "Yes. Tell them to secure the base as well. Make sure no one freaks out. Don't tell them what's going on if you don't have to."

The Captain left us and I closed the front door, "America, we should probably call the others-"

Suddenly, my phone rang in my pocket. I picked it up, seeing it was Germany.

"Yes, what do you need Germany?" I asked.

"Garcia, tell America that we're calling an emergency conference. You come too." Germany spoke urgently.

I frowned, "Let me guess- you got a letter too?"

Germany cleared his throat, "Yes, I did. Japan and Italy got one too. Bring yours and America's."

He paused and then spoke softly, "Who's doing this? Do you have an idea?"

I sighed, "Not one clue. I'll tell America. We'll leave by plane in a few minutes."

"We'll see you there then, "Germany answered and then hung up.

America raised his eyebrow, "What is it now?"

I picked up his bomber jacket and tossed it too him, "Pack a bag. We're leaving for an emergency meeting."

* * *

At the meeting:

Germany slammed his hands on the table, "Okay, so as far as we know-every country got a letter?"

All of us nodded. I looked around at everyone who had come.

The usual gang was here, plus Romano, Spain and Prussia.

China listened closely to Germany as he went over the just of what the letter was about. Russia looked around at everyone with sad eyes and pausing to see me looking at him. He tried to smile, but failed to make it seem real.

Italy kept cuddling his cat and shaking in fear, while Japan glared at his note. I wonder what was written on his letter that has him so angry…

Spain and Romano listened in interest as they both crossed their arms, while Prussia looked down at his feet.

Canada held onto his stuffed polar bear or whatever it was, and tried to smile, but he kept looking back at his note and frowning.

Finally I looked at England. He looked drained and tired. He had dark bags under his eyes and his clothes were wrinkled. (He usually irons his clothes and they never have wrinkles). His hair was even messier than usual and he wore an expression of misery. Like he had just lost someone-or he was about to lose someone.

He saw me looking at him, and smiled softly at me. I smiled back, but with a look of concern on my face. He saw this and mouthed, 'I'm fine. Really. Don't worry about me.' I still looked at him with a worried expression. I wonder what the letter said that made him like this. Or is it something else…..

"Garcia, why don't you share what you got? It seems yours is the most informational. Read it aloud please." Germany asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts, stood up and read the letter.

China raised his eyebrow, "So he placed nuclear weapons under every country? How?"

America spoke up, "Obviously this was planned years ahead."

Romano glared at him, "Says the one whose bombs are being used. Just how do we know that you weren't the one who planned this whole thing?"

America stood up quickly in anger, "And why would I do this? I got a note too dumbass."

Romano stood up too, "Well how about Garcia? Maybe she did it to trick us all. She has access to those bombs AND she is smart and could mastermind something like this."

America went across the room to Romano and grabbed him by the shirt," Don't you dare blame this on Garcy. She didn't do anything you tomato freak."

Romano spat in his face and America punched him in the nose.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW YOU TWITS." I yelled at the top of my voice. Everyone in the room looked at me, along with America and Romano.

"Blaming one another for this isn't going to get us anywhere. I can assure you that none of us did this. It has to be someone else. So please, America get back over here, leave Romano alone. He can think what he wants." I spoke, crossing my arms.

America let go of Romano roughly, "Fine." He growled. He sat back down next to me.

"We have a serious situation here. We've already wasted an hour getting here and about ten minutes arguing. We have 48 hours to do something before we all get blasted to hell. Every minute is precious, and we can't waste a second. So I suggest we make a plan of action right now." I stated.

England finally spoke, "I agree with Garcia, we should formulate a plan right now- using all of our resources together as a team."

Romano glared at America, "I don't think I can work with everyone here."

Spain nodded, "We all can't get along half the time."

"So how are we even going to save the world?" China looked down in sorrow.

I slammed my fist on the table, "Don't lose hope now. We can work together if we all have the same goal. And right now that's saving the people in all of our countries." I looked at everyone, "All you have to do is forgive and forget. Forget any rivalries you have with anyone here, forgive them. At least until we get rid of these bombs and arrest the person who's trying to blow us all to oblivion."

Germany nodded in agreement, "We should do what Garcia says. We need to work together to do this. So forget the past and focus on today."

Romano sighed and crossed his arms, "Fine."

I smiled, "Good. Now onto the plan. Obviously we need to figure out who this guy is. England, do you have any idea how we might find information on this guy?"

He thought for a moment, and then he nodded, "I can have a group of people run scans and look for people with the initials BMD. And we can look into the letters and find out what his motive could possibly be."

America crossed his arms, "I can have some people run tests on the letters and look for finger prints and match them with someone."

"And we can ask around and see if anyone knows how the letters were sent," Spain said, pointing at himself and Romano.

"France, Russia and I can help out with any of that, "China offered. Prussia nodded along with Russia and France in agreement.

Germany nodded, "Japan, Italy, Garcy and I can look at all the information everyone gets and will put it together."

I looked around, "I guess that settles it. Everyone knows what they're doing?"

Everyone nodded in response.

Germany sighed in relief, "Then that's it. We'll meet back here at 12 am. That gives everyone at least six hours to get their part done."

**Did you guys like this chapter? Tell me in the reviews! See you later!-Alex**


	3. BDM and Italy's Plan

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates! This is the new chapter! Sorry for any grammar mistakes. **

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED AND PLOTS MENTIONED FROM THE SERIES BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF HETALIA AXIS POWERS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT FOR THE STORY BELOW AND MY CHARACTER GARCIA**

* * *

Germany looked at the papers around him. He looked at them and then spoke, "According America's report, the guy who sent us the letters is Benson Marcus Davis. England's help with searching for people with the initials BMD helped narrow the names down. He's about thirty and he's been to prison one time in the USA for trying to sneak into the White House. He went to jail in Great Britain once for trying to steal 2,000 in cash from a bank."

"And apparently, England had some people analyze the letters. According to them, this guy's motive could be anything ranging from him not liking the world leaders, or he simply just wants to cause chaos," Japan added, straightening his papers.

"And China told me he showed everyone a picture of the BMD guy he got from America, and asked if anyone had ever spoken to or seen him before. And according to the text I got from China, no one in the G8 or even Prussia, Spain or Romano, had ever seen him before," Italy said, petting his cat.

"I talked to Spain, Romano, France, Prussia and Russia. They went to all of the people who delivered the letters to us, and all of them said the letters just showed up," I stated, setting a picture of one of the letters at the center of the table," Since there was no return address or anything on the envelope holding the letter, someone had to have put it in our mailboxes themselves. Even when they asked Captain Marshall, the one who runs security checks on my base, he said he just opened my mailbox to put something in it, and he saw it there. And no one saw anyone come through and put anything in my mail box," I put out a note that Prussia had sent me via gilbird.

"I got this a couple hours ago from Spain and Prussia, who were both in the UK at the time. They wrote about what they had concluded from what they found out from everyone they questioned," I let Germany and Japan skim the note as I continued.

"And then Prussia put out the idea that it couldn't have been one person delivering the letters, due to the fact that it'd be hard to go to every country and deliver the letters, and still be able to make sure everyone got their letters at the same time," I stood back, and looked at all of the papers surrounding my end of the circular table, sighing," So that implies that this Benson has a network of people who are working for him at every country and my island..." I looked at my phone on the table, "And I have proof to back that up."

Germany shot me a look of interest, "Go on."

I showed all three of them a picture on my phone, "Captain Marshall sent me a picture of this person a couple of minutes ago. He said he caught him trying to sneak off the base in one of our planes. He asked me what he should do, and due to Prussia's note about the letters not being sent by one person, I told him to interrogate the person."

I put my phone back in my pocket, and then continued," After Captain Marshall questioned him, he sent me the information he managed to get out of the person. He said that the guy snuck onto the base with one of the planes carrying newly stationed personal. Then he proceeded with a mission given to him by Benson. Apparently, he was the one who put the letter for America and I in my mail box."

Germany placed his hands on top of the table, "So. We found out who he is and how we got the letters from him….but what else?" Japan folded his hands and rested his head on them, "You forgot what Garcia said Germany. It just made the situation even more dangerous than it originally was."

Italy looked at Japan with worried eyes, "What are you talking about Japan?"

Germany raised his eyebrows, "Yes Japan, what exactly are you saying?"

Japan stood up, and looked around at all of our faces, "Garcia, you said that Benson has to have people working for him, and that they delivered those letters, correct?" I nodded, "Yes. I did say that…." Japan looked at me with serious eyes, "You know what that means, correct?" My eyes widened in fear, "You're not saying…oh no…this means we can't trust anyone who didn't attending the emergency meeting just a couple of hours ago..."I trailed off.

"Japan, what is going on? Why can't we trust anyone? What is it?" Germany questioned, standing up himself.

Japan looked at Germany, "Benson has a network of people working for him in every country and Garcia's island. This means someone could be working for him, in this very building, and we would not know."

Italy gasped, jumping up and shaking Japan's shoulders, "Are you saying that one of us could be working for the BMD guy?"

Japan shook his head, pushing Italy away gently, "We all got letters, but it is possible. Although it isn't very likely. It makes it more dangerous because now we can't trust anyone who didn't get a letter. And also, if we tell everyone else about this, we'll start fighting again and everyone will start blaming one another. We do not want that to happen again."

I interrupted," But Japan. At the same time, if we don't tell them, they'll eventually find out and everyone will label us as working for Benson. And then there'll be an even bigger fight."

Germany crossed his arms, "What do we do then? Telling them and not telling them will both cause a horrible outcome."

We all stood in equal silence, trying to formulate a plan, until Italy smiled and spoke, "Hey! I got an idea!"

We all looked at him, our serious faces outnumbering his smiling and joyful one. "This better be good," Germany growled.

"It is!" Italy said excitedly," What if we let them say it themselves?"

I tilted my head in confusion, "What do you mean by that?"

Italy picked up his cat and started to pet it, "What if, instead of us telling them about the people working for the BMD guy, they say that they think people are working for the bad guy? That way, they guessed it themselves, we don't get blamed and no one can blame the others. And then Garcy can give her evidence supporting the idea. That way, everything gets out and we don't get labeled as an enemy."

Germany nodded in agreement, "Well….that is a good plan. Good job. That was smart."

Japan looked at Italy, "I like your plan."

I patted Italy on the back, "Good job. That's a good plan. If blaming starts, I can prove to them it isn't any of us by telling them my evidence. Which proves that it's ordinary everyday people working for Benson."

Italy cheered, "Great! Now let's all drink and eat some pasta!"

Germany face palmed himself, "And now the idiot returns."

Japan frowned, "Maybe later, but right now it's time to meet with the other countries again. Let us hope all goes well."

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! Tell me what you thought of it in the reviews!**


End file.
